<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forgive me, oh heart, that i may be myself again by sxster_snapped</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982503">forgive me, oh heart, that i may be myself again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped'>sxster_snapped</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mini Adventures of Ghostbur and Dream [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dream Team SMP - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Dream, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), This Is Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27982503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxster_snapped/pseuds/sxster_snapped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>{This work follows "can you hear me, achilles? im talking to you." You might be able to understand this without reading that, but I recommend reading that one first for context.}</p><p>how can someone forgive themselves if they can't remember what needs to be forgiven?</p><p> </p><p>This is a work of fiction based on the characters created by members of the Dream SMP. If any creator was to say they were uncomfortable with works like this, I would remove it immediately and apologize. Please do not send this to the creators mentioned in this story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Mini Adventures of Ghostbur and Dream [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forgive me, oh heart, that i may be myself again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George and Sapnap had taken over Dream’s role as the leader of the Dream SMP after his last death, splitting the work between the two of them. It was a silent decision, but obviously unanimous as no one even thought to challenge the duo. Wilbur seemed to be more withdrawn, often disappearing and not coming back for long periods of time. He always brushed off any questions by saying he wanted to collect more colors and couldn’t seem to find any near L’Manburg or El Rapids. The entire server had a sad atmosphere to it that couldn’t even be shaken by Bad and Skeppy pulling light hearted pranks and trolls on each other to try and bring a smile to the onlookers’ faces.</p><p>“I swear, I don’t know how he managed to do it. I feel like I’ve been run over by a bus,” George groaned as he flopped onto his bed and flung an arm over his face. Sapnap laughed at him and started pulling his armor off.</p><p>He dropped it unceremoniously into a pile, rolling his neck out as he stretched his back. He sucked in a deep breath as his back popped and sighed as he dropped his arms down, “I need a long hot shower. If I don’t come back in fifteen minutes, it means I fell asleep and you need to wake me up before I drown in the shower.”</p><p>George held up a thumbs up and he heard Sapnap leave the room, the door banging shut behind him. He sat up after a few seconds and slowly removed his own armor. A quiet knock on the door startled him and he frowned in confusion, “Sap? There’s no way you showered that fast.”</p><p>He opened the door and flinched back at Wilbur’s face, which greeted him barely a few inches away from his own. George stumbled back from the door, sucking in deep breaths to steady his heart and Wilbur floated into the bedroom, “Hello, Gogy! I don’t see Sapnap anywhere, is he missing?”</p><p>“He’s in the shower, Wilbur. You know, most people knock on the front door when they come to visit, not the bedroom door,” George replied, his heartbeat going back to a relatively normal rate. Wilbur’s smile shrunk slightly, embarrassment starting to show as he went to back out of the room. “No, no, it’s okay. You just startled me. Did you need something?”</p><p>The smile grew back to full intensity and he nodded hurriedly, “I have someone for you to meet! You’ll like him, I swear it!”</p><p>“Wilbur, no one new has joined the server. I know everyone who’s here already,” George said with a sigh. He ran a hand over his face as he resigned himself to entertaining the ghost. “We can go to meet this mystery person when Sap gets out of the shower.”</p><p>“No, you don’t have to go anywhere! I brought him with me,” Wilbur floated back to the door and gestured to someone George couldn’t see. A man wearing a bluish grey hoodie entered the doorway, hands fidgeting with the hoodie strings. His head was downcast, seemingly taking great interest in his shoes which were beat up black converse. “Here he is!”</p><p>George waited for an introduction, but Wilbur seemed content to just watch the other two. He offered a smile that the other couldn’t see and held his hand out, “I’m George. I’m one of the two people in charge around here. Sapnap is in the shower, but he’s the other one.”</p><p>Wilbur winced and brought his finger’s to George’s wrist, “Ah, touch isn’t the best idea since he can’t exactly. . .touch anything.”</p><p>George brought his hand down, the coldness that radiated from Wilbur chilling his skin where they would be touching. He studied the man with newfound interest, trying to get a glimpse of the new ghost’s face. George backed up, leaning against the wall and waiting for the ghost to make the first move. A quiet mumble that he couldn’t understand left the ghost. Wilbur flung an arm around the blue hoodie covered shoulders, rubbing a hand on the other ghost’s left upper arm.</p><p>Green eyes met George’s brown eyes from behind dirty blonde - almost brown - hair, and George felt the blood run from his face. Freckled skin flushed red at the eye contact and the ghost broke it, “My name’s Dream. I think I remember you.”</p><p>George woke up to Sapnap shaking his shoulder, Wilbur was hovering over Sapnap’s shoulder, a sheepish grin on his face. The other ghost was nowhere to be seen at first, but as George sat up from where he had collapsed on the floor he noticed him sitting in the corner. The hood of his bluish grey hoodie was pulled low over his face and the sleeves covered the hands that his face was buried in. Sapnap pushed his wet bangs out of his face and sat back, “George, what the fuck was that? I was enjoying a shower and the next thing I know Wilbur’s head is sticking through the door telling me you passed out. You look like you saw a ghost, no offense to the ghost present.”</p><p>“Corner,” George croaked out, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the other ghost. Sapnap followed his motion with confusion and his eyes went huge when they finally landed on the other occupant of the room. “Talk to him.”</p><p>Sapnap looked at George like he was insane, but he walked over and crouched in front of the ghost. He flashed a small smile and tilted his head, “Hey, man, I’m Sapnap. That’s George who passed out like a baby, you might’ve met him already.” Sapnap jerked his head towards George and flashed him a teasing grin.</p><p>“He’s a little pissbaby,” a quiet giggle followed the statement. Sapnap’s eyes went huge as his head snapped back around, his eyes locking on to familiar green eyes. “I remember you too. . .Pandas?”</p><p>“Dream,” Sapnap whispered, fingers flexing as he restrained himself from trying to hug his friend. Dream offered him a small smile, hands dropping fully from where they were still hiding half of his face. “Oh my god, <em> Dream </em> . I thought you weren’t going to- I thought we- <em> God, Dream </em>.”</p><p>George had gotten up fully and was crouched next to Sapnap. Sapnap grabbed his wrist and squeezed tightly, tears flowing freely down his face. Dream glanced between the two helplessly, fingers fidgeting uselessly with his hoodie strings. George offered a small comforting smile, “Dream, what the hell are you doing here? How are you here?”</p><p>“I, uh, came back like this instead of respawning, according to Wilbur. I found him, he’s been helping me remember things. I don’t know anything about this place, I didn’t even remember that Pandas changed his name. I barely remembered <em> you </em> , George,” Dream’s voice grew more upset with each sentence. He cleared his throat and looked away from George to where Wilbur was hovering near the door. “I <em> hate </em> this. I can’t touch <em> anyone </em> . Not even Wilbur. He’s been trying to help me learn how to touch things, but I can’t focus and, and-and I <em> can’t </em>.”</p><p>“It’s all in the heart,” Wilbur said in a light tone. “Dream can’t forgive his heart, and that means his energy can't focus.”</p><p>Sapnap looked between the two ghosts, George’s face mirroring his confusion. Dream’s eyes were staring unfocused at where Sapnap was still gripping George’s wrist. Wilbur fiddled with his fingers uncomfortably.</p><p>“His heart,” George mumbled quietly, his brown eyes locking onto Dream’s green ones. “Dream, look at me and listen to me. I know you probably don’t remember anything that happened between us. I know that when Wilbur came back as a ghost, he barely remembered anything. But I need to tell you, I forgive you. I forgive you for everything you said, everything you did. You have nothing to regret, nothing to be angry at yourself for. Nothing you said or did to me is anything you should be concerned about now. I forgive you, Dream.”</p><p>“Same,” Sapnap said, laughing wetly. “I’m not good with words, but I forgive you too.”</p><p>Sapnap reached out with his hand that wasn’t holding George’s wrist and held it out, palm facing up, in front of Dream. The ghost’s eyes stared at Sapnap’s hand with fear. The face that was normally so filled with confidence was riddled with self doubt as a shaky hand reached out towards Sapnap’s. The room seemed to be holding its breath as Dream finally settled his hand, Sapnap waited a few seconds before he shifted his hand and interlaced their fingers. Dream’s eyes filled with tears, flickering between their hands and Sapnap’s face. George reached out and covered the top of Dream’s hand so it was completely encased, and a sob tore its way out of Dream’s throat. Sapnap let go of George’s wrist and cautiously brought his arm around Dream in a hug, when it didn’t phase through, George joined in on the group hug. Wilbur smiled and floated out of the room, leaving the trio to catch up as tears ran down their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello amazing reader!<br/>Thank you so much for reading this work! This is the second story, but I have many more ideas so if you want more, let me know! Please feel free to leave a comment with thoughts and constructive criticism! Kudos are free to give, and they really help support my writing.<br/>Love you all :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>